


primo

by lunetta



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Difference, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunetta/pseuds/lunetta
Summary: He loves Kyrie, of course, and Nero's not blind – Kyrie is perfect, in every sense of the word, soft and sweet and saintly. She's an angel, really. Nero just isn't completely sure what kind of love he feels for her. It's not like he has much experience in that department.Until Dante kissed him, anyway.Dante is very experienced. Nero is not.





	primo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moolktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/gifts).



> (almost late) birthday present for [moolktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/pseuds/moolktea) !!!! ilysm queen of nero propaganda

Nero has experienced a lot of firsts since meeting Dante.

First time Nero had gotten his ass handed to him in a fight so horrendously one-sided, first gift he'd been given from someone other than Credo or Kyrie, first time he'd ever been outside of Fortuna. It's a decently sized list that gets longer every day.

First kiss is also included on that list.

It _would_ have been with Kyrie, if not for the demons that had interrupted them only seconds before their lips touched, and then the whole 'I think I'm a lesbian' conversation that happened afterwards. Truthfully, Nero hadn't been too disappointed.

He loves Kyrie, of course, and Nero's not blind – Kyrie is perfect, in every sense of the word, soft and sweet and saintly. She's an angel, really. Nero just isn't completely sure what kind of love he feels for her. It's not like he has much experience in that department.

Until Dante kissed him, anyway.

Not that Nero hadn't thought about Dante... like _that_ until the kiss. Once again, Nero isn't blind, and Dante is, well...

When he had first seen Dante, standing tall and menacing in the center of the church with Sanctus's blood splattered across his face, Nero's only thought had been _Wow_. Dante was someone powerful and dangerous, but instead of feeling fear like a normal person, Nero had just felt something inside him crackle to life with a burst of heat that only got worse every time he ran into Dante. After their second fight, that ended with Nero panting on the ground at Dante's feet, Rebellion inches away from his throat, Nero had looked up at the older man and felt a burning need to do _something_.

Which was why Nero headed to Capulet to find Dante, a mere month after the mess with the Savior. Tracking Dante down hadn't been all that hard, as he's apparently infamous, and there _was_ only one place named Devil May Cry in town. Go figure.

Dante had the gall to look completely unsurprised and smug at Nero's appearance in his shop. "I was just thinking about you, kid," he'd said, and took Nero in with no complaints.

Life with Dante was incomparable to how things had been in Fortuna. Nero never had this much freedom before. (He had also never seen a man consume whole pizzas on a daily basis.)

_I'm just visiting_ , Nero kept telling himself, _this is only temporary_. He had just wanted to see Dante in person again, that's all. And maybe get some mentoring and training from the so-called _legendary_ devil hunter. Yeah, that was it.

Dante brought him along on practically every job he got. Fighting alongside Dante was exhilarating. They work together extraordinarily well for the most part, moving in tandem, back to back, and bickering at each other throughout the fight.

It was almost like... _flirting_ , and that thought made Nero giddy. _No fucking way_. As if.

Except it apparently _was_ flirting, or something like that, because Dante ended up kissing him.

Nero's first kiss happens in a decrepit, abandoned building on the shittiest side of town. It's pretty romantic.

He and Dante had just cleared out the last of the demons they were hired to take care of, Nero out of breath while Dante is unbothered and at ease as ever. Dante apparently finds this tease-worthy.

"Tired already?" he asks, his eyes crinkling in mirth at the sight of Nero's glare and the unspoken 'Shut the fuck up.' It only adds fuel to the fire. "Maybe you ought to start respecting your elders, kid."

"Make me," Nero snaps, and a second later he's eye level with Dante's clavicle, a gloved hand slamming into the wall behind Nero with enough force to send a smack of air at his face and through his hair. Nero blinks, his heart suddenly in his throat. Dante is suddenly pressed so close, his presence crowding and oppressive. Nero finds himself ducking his head down, attempting to hide in the scarf bunched around his neck.

Dante doesn't look angry, though, when Nero risks a glance up at his face. His lips are tugged in the usual shit-eating grin as he leers down at Nero with something like satisfaction shining in his eyes. He leans down closer to Nero's face, causing him to shrink back against the wall, unsure of what exactly is happening.

"I just might," Dante says, deep and low, eyes flicking down to Nero's lips.

_Oh_. Nero's eyes widens and warmth spreads across his cheeks in record time. _Okay_. He tilts his head until he can meet Dante's gaze above him. "Why don't you, then?" Nero whispers.

And then Dante's eyes slide shut as he closes the rest of the gap between them and kisses Nero.

It's surprisingly chaste and sweet, two words Nero never would have associated with Dante, only lasting a few seconds before Dante begins to pull away. The tight heat thrumming in Nero's chest intensifies, and he grabs Dante by the lapels of his coat and yanks him back in. Dante _moans_.

Nero thinks his inexperience is pretty obvious, but either Dante doesn't notice or doesn't care. He presses Nero further against the wall, melding his chapped lips against Nero's enthusiastically, over and over, until Nero feels something wet prod between his lips – Dante's _tongue_. The realization has Nero gasping and Dante takes that as an invitation to slide inside, their teeth clacking together.

Nero clenches his eyes shut tight, his face burning as Dante explores every inch of his mouth with fervor. Nero's attempts to reciprocate are a little pathetic in comparison, movements hesitant and unsure, and to be honest, it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference if he knew what he was doing anyway, because Dante _definitely_ knows what he's going and is _very_ good at it. Nero thinks he might faint, which probably wouldn't be attractive.

Luckily, Dante pulls back before that can happen, and Nero lets him go this time, gasping for air. He leans back fully against the wall, feeling like he's going to collapse without the support, his body trembling. Dante is out of breath too, panting softly, open-mouthed and wet, staring down at Nero with _hunger_. It's pretty nice that Nero's amateur kissing skills can make Dante look like _that_ , like he wants _more_. Nero licks his lips, tasting Dante on himself, and Dante's gaze darkens with _something_.

He steps forward into Nero's space once more and takes Nero's devil bringer in his hand.

"Let's go home, yeah?" he says, and Nero is dragging him out of the building before Dante finishes his sentence.

* * *

They forego meeting up with the client to collect their payment and head straight back to Devil May Cry.

Dante holds his hand the entire way back. Nero really should be embarrassed, but there's hardly anyone out so late at night except for them, and Dante's hand is warm and grounding. Nero just feels a mix of eagerness and anxious anxiety swirling together.

He knows what's going to happen, or at least, he _thinks_ he knows. The way Dante had looked at him - _is_ looking back at him as they reach the shop - it's the only logical next step, right? Nero is nervous as Hell, but _fuck_ , does he want this bad.

The second they're inside, Dante is crowding him back against the front door. Nero clings to Dante, gripping his forearms as the older hunter bends down to press a kiss to his jaw, before gently pushing Nero's scarf out of the way, exposing the pale, thin neck hidden underneath.

"I want you, Nero," he murmurs against porcelain skin, "wanted you for a while now. D'you want me, too?"

"Yes," Nero gasps, breath leaving him as Dante begins to kiss and lave his tongue along his neck, " _fuck_ , yes. Dante, please..."

He feels Dante's lips against his neck pull into a smile. Dante's hands, so big and _warm_ , slide down Nero's sides, past the curve of Nero's ass, and then rest on his hips. Nero is expecting Dante to fuck him right here against the door, or maybe on the desk, but Dante just _picks Nero up_ , hoisting him up by his thighs. Dante chuckles as Nero frantically wraps his arms around Dante's neck with a yelp.

"Relax, I'm not gonna drop you," he assures, making his way up the stairs with Nero securely in his arms.

God, Nero doesn't doubt it. Dante is well-built, yeah, but the fact that he can apparently carry Nero like this with ease is... something. Is there anything Dante can't do? Nero feels like he's going to faint again. He buries his face in Dante's shoulder.

Dante nudges the the door to his room open. Nero's never been in here before, as he's been sleeping on the couch during his stay here, but he can't bring himself to lift his head and look around.

His ass is flush with Dante's crotch, where something presses against him, hot and hard through the layers of clothes separating them. There's only one thing on Nero's mind as Dante approaches the bed and releases his grip on Nero's thighs, almost reluctantly. Nero lets his own hold on Dante go limp and lays back against the bed, legs spread, arms on either side of his head, watching with half-lidded eyes as Dante pulls off his coat, uncovering the shirt underneath that clings tightly to the hard lines of Dante's bulk. Dante keeps eye contact with Nero as he undresses, smug, like he knows exactly what he's doing to Nero when he pulls the shirt off, revealing his chest and hard-toned muscle.

_Holy fuck_. Nero's mouth feels dry. Dante is so _big_.

"That's not the only part of me that's big," Dante laughs, because Nero apparently said that aloud. He rejoins Nero on the bed, settling between his legs with a smirk. "I'm feeling a little under-dressed, though. Your turn, hmm?"

"Ah, right," Nero says, about to sit up, but Dante lays a hand on his chest, keeping him down.

"Let me," he says, and Nero nods hesitantly, blushing hotly as Dante tugs his scarf free and begins to unbutton Nero's shirt. He even takes Nero's boots off himself. It's _embarrassing_ , but it's probably a good thing Dante's doing it instead of him, really. Nero's palms feel cold with sweat and his fingers are trembling.

Dante apparently notices, pausing above Nero's pants. "Don't be shy, kid," he says, giving Nero a comforting smile, or what is probably _supposed_ to be a comforting smile. "Sure, you're tiny, but you're _cute_ , like a bunny or something."

What a compliment. Incredible. Nero feels much better.

"Dumbass! I don't care about _that_!" Nero barks, the flush on his face increasing tenfold. He turns away from Dante with a scoff, looking down and pressing his cheek into the bedsheets like they'll help him hide. "It's just... I, uh," he clears his throat, wringing his hands together, "I've never... done this before, that's all." Hopefully, Dante hears the unspoken 'I'm nervous,' because Nero will die before actually saying it.

Dante says nothing, and when Nero peeks at him through his bangs, he sees Dante watching him, expression unreadable. "...You're serious," Dante says. Nero turns back to face him, glaring with a silent 'No shit.' Dante presses for confirmation, "You're a virgin?"

Fuck's sake. " _Yes_!" Nero snaps. "I thought it was obvious! Are you that stupid?"

"Nero..." Dante trails off, looking _embarrassed_. "The way you fight is, uh..."

"What does the way I fight have to do with any of this?"

"...Nevermind."

Dante's face is red. Maybe he's... mad? Maybe he doesn't want to have sex with Nero now that he's knows just how inexperienced he is. It's a humiliating thought. Fuck Dante for not realizing it sooner and fuck himself for not saying it sooner.

"It doesn't really matter," Nero says quietly, feeling exposed and like he's ruined everything.

"It matters a whole lot, actually," Dante replies, releasing a long sigh. "I was already planning on blowing your mind, but now I _really_ have to make sure this is the best sex you'll ever have. Gotta give you a good start."

Nero blinks, brain struggling to process this as Dante resumes his task of getting Nero undressed. "You still want to?" Nero asks, shyness returning as Dante looks back up at him, his hands poised over the buttons of Nero's pants.

"I do," Dante says, expression soft, "unless you want to stop."

Stunned at the look of pure _affection_ directed at him, Nero chokes out, "I want this." An understatement, but it gets the point across. Dante gives him a reassuring smile as he unbuttons the pants and pulls them, along with Nero's briefs, down and off his long legs, leaving Nero completely exposed. Nero squirms, fisting the bedsheets, as Dante's eyes roam his body. "Stop staring," Nero mutters. He brings his legs up, bending them together at the knee in an attempt to cover himself, at least a little.

A huff of laughter escapes from Dante's lips. "Sorry, sorry," he says, "you're just too cute." He ignores Nero's responding _tsk_ and leans forward, reaching past Nero's head to rummage under the mess of pillows at the top of the bed. Nero keeps his jaw clenched shut as the movement gives him an eyeful of Dante's chest. All too soon, Dante finds what he's looking and sits back, a tiny pink bottle and a square wrapper in his hand. Dante's other hand comes to rest on the inside of Nero's thigh, massaging the soft skin in comfort. "Spread your legs a little more for me?"

Nero silently complies, opening his legs wider, feet flat on the bed. "Like this?" he asks softly, unsure and wishing he had something to hide his face, positive it has to be burning red by now, because that's what it feels like.

"Perfect," Dante purrs, voice a low rumble. He licks his lips as he scoots closer between Nero's legs, which is... probably a good sign. Dante squirts a fair amount of liquid from the bottle into his hand before setting it down next to him and rubbing his hands together, coating them both. "Let me know if anything hurts or you want me to stop, okay, Nero?" Dante says, giving Nero a firm look with no room for argument.

"Alright, I will, geez. Get on with it, old man."

Dante raises an eyebrow at Nero's (false) bravado, but chooses not to comment. He returns his hand to its spot on the inside of Nero's thigh, and slowly, as to give Nero time to move away, wraps his other hand around Nero's half-hard cock. Nero emits a soft noise of surprise at the contact, his thighs twitching, but otherwise stays still. Dante is watching him, expression intense and eyes bright, but Nero doesn't get to dwell on it for long, his eyes fluttering shut as Dante starts to pump the shaft in his hand expertly. He works Nero to full hardness embarrassingly fast.

Nero clasps both of his hands over his mouth as his breath starts to come quicker when the strokes start getting firmer, Dante's fingers tightening around him just right, all the way from the base of his cock to the head. The sounds are horribly lewd and embarrassing - wet and slick, and only getting worse as precome starts to dribble from the tip. Nero refuses to open his eyes, absolutely does not want to see Dante, shirtless and between his legs, hand toying with Nero's cock, because if Nero sees that, he's going to burst.

"Don't hide that pretty little voice of yours, _Ne-ro_ ," Dante coos, rubbing his thumb along the slit of Nero's cockhead, smearing the precome there, "I wanna hear you." Nero furiously shakes his head, keeping his eyes clenched shut and his mouth covered. Dante hums, probably in disapproval, and Nero feels the hand on his thigh move downwards, presumably to start fingering Nero, but instead, Dante presses a finger _hard_ against Nero's perineum.

Immediately, Nero goes tense like a drawn bow, and comes with a barely muffled cry, semen shooting across his stomach and chest. Dante's single finger retreats and Nero goes lax, letting his hands fall away from his face as he gasps for breath.

"That's a good boy," Dante praises.

_Bastard_. Nero cracks open an eye and glares down at him, weakly giving him the middle finger. Dante just laughs. The hand on his softening dick retreats, moving lower. Nero bites his lip as he feels it press gently against his hole.

"This'll be easier now that you're relaxed," says Dante, giving Nero a look of reassurance. "You can tell me to stop whenever and I will, okay?"

It's kind of weird seeing Dante, usual smug asshat, being so attentive and caring. Sweet, but weird. Nero nods, making a soft noise of assent that turns into a groan as Dante's finger slides into him, slick and easy. God, even Dante's fingers are big, _thick_. Dante said it would be easier like this, but it's _torture_ for Nero - every touch is amplified tenfold, his body sensitive from just coming, but he's also pliant and limp, unable to do more than lay there, head falling back against the bed, choked moans and gasps spilling from his lips as Dante adds another finger.

Tears start to burn Nero's eyes, gathering at his eyelashes. It feels like it's too much, but he wants more, knows he can handle more.

Dante, the perceptive asshole, notices and spots thrusting his fingers inside Nero. "You okay?" he asks softly, and Nero nods fervently, bobbing his head up and down.

"Want more," Nero says around a gasp, " _Dante_." He parts his legs further and Dante gets the message, scissoring his fingers, spreading Nero's hole as he adds a third. Nero gives a high-pitched whine as Dante curls them inwards, pressing against _something_ inside him that makes Nero's legs quiver. His spent cock twitches in interest against his belly.

Dante toys with that spot until Nero is reduced to a whimpering mess, gripping the sheets like his life depends on it, his cock hard and leaking sluggishly once again. Dante pulls his fingers free and shushes the groan Nero makes.

"I've got you," Dante tells him, followed by the sound of a belt being undone.

Oh right, Dante still has his stupid pants on.

With great effort, Nero pushes himself up on his elbows, watching as Dante unzips his pants and his cock springs free. Nero blinks at it silently for a few moments, feeling oddly numb as he looks it up and down, taking note of the visible veins along its girth.

"Why are you staring at my dick like it's a monster?"

"It _is_ a monster," Nero says. "Why's every part of you so fucking big?"

Dante snorts, apparently amused by the fact that his dick is basically the same size as Nero's forearm. "Oh, Nero," he drawls, "you know exactly how to make a guy blush." Nero purses his lips but stays quiet in favor of watching intently as Dante picks up the wrapper from earlier and rips it open. He notices Nero watching and holds up the weird circular _thing_ between his fingers. "It's a condom," he says, tilting his head to the side. "Doesn't Fortuna have sex-ed or something?"

"Shut up, I know what it is!"

Nero, in fact, does not know what a condom is, and Fortuna, in fact, does not have sex-ed.

"Alright, alright, just making sure," Dante says. He slides the... _condom_ over his dick, and Nero is absolutely floored by how something so small can fit over... _that_. Nero was having his doubts, but maybe Dante's dick can fit inside him after all. Dante spreads more liquid from the bottle onto his hand and proceeds to stroke his cock, getting it slick and ready. Nero unconsciously licks his lips at the sight. "You ready?" Dante asks as he grips Nero's knees and spreads his legs wider, making room for himself to move closer until he and Nero are mere inches apart.

"Y-yeah," Nero stutters, nervous and giddy with excitement at the same time. He's hungered for this moment for _months_ , even without fully understanding it, and now it's about to happen. He lets his legs fall open completely and, at Dante's insistence, wraps them around the older man's waist, crossing his ankles. Nero lays back flat against the bed as Dante leans down atop him, inching forward until the head of his dick catches against Nero's rim.

"I'll go slow," Dante whispers, and begins to press in.

Nero's expression scrunches up, struggling to keep his eyes open, as the pressure against his hole builds until it spreads to accept Dante's cock, which is a lot fucking bigger than his fingers. He gasps for breath in between groans as he's penetrated further, and just when he's thinking that he'll have to actually ask Dante to give him a second to adjust, something shifts and Dante goes still above him. Nero sighs.

"That wasn't so bad," he says, breathless.

"Nero, that's just the head."

Oh fuck.

"Let me know when you're good for more, don't wanna hurt you."

Dante sounds out of breath too. It's good to know that he's not completely unaffected. It takes a few minutes for Nero to catch his breath and give Dante the okay to move, nudging Dante's ass with the heel of his foot demanding.

The stretch is overwhelming, bringing tears to Nero's eyes as the thick, heady organ inside him presses deeper and just keeps going. Dante keeps asking him if he needs to stop, but Nero refuses. He wants to feel it _all_. It'll be better if he gets it over with all at once, like taking a band-aid off.

When Dante is finally fully seated inside him and their hips are pressed flush, Nero is mewling and whimpering pathetically, vision blurred by tears. Maybe comparing Dante's dick to a band-aid was a bad idea. Dante isn't much better off, panting with exertion, sweat making his hair stick to his brow. One massive hand is gripping Nero's hip fiercely.

He leans down to press a soft kiss to Nero's jaw, nuzzling into his neck. Nero releases his death grip on the bedsheets, human hand shaking as he brings it up to cup the back of Dante's head, running his fingers through the sweat-soaked hair.

They stay that way until Nero wiggles his hips, giving a shaky, "I'm okay." Dante grunts, straightening his back as he sits up, preparing to start moving.

Except he doesn't move, just stares down at Nero's stomach. "What's the matter?" Nero asks, slightly concerned. He pushes himself up trying to see what Dante's so focused on. He confusedly stares at the visible bump in his stomach.

Dante shifts his hips back, and they both watch as the bump moves downwards, and then upwards as Dante pressed forward again.

Nero struggles to breathe. "Is... is that-"

"Yeah," Dante growls and then pulls Nero's legs up onto his shoulders. Nero cries out as he's practically folded in half and Dante pulls all the way out before slamming back in. Nero moans, shamelessly loud and wanton.

Dante slides in and out, setting a solid unrelenting pace. His face is pinched in pleasure, low grunts coming from him with every thrust into Nero's ass. Nero is amazed he can hear Dante at all over his own cries. He honestly can't choose between watching Dante's face or his dick moving inside his guts, making his stomach bulge.

This is too much. Dante fills him so deep and thick, striking the spot inside Nero that makes him _wail_.

"That's it, Nero," Dante says above him, watching Nero with open satisfaction as he falls apart with every thrust. "Come for me."

And Nero does at the next thrust, spilling more tacky come all along his chest. He sobs as Dante clutches his hips in a bruising grip and fucks him impossibly harder, chasing his own orgasm until he goes still, breathing hard, face slack.

Nero can't feel Dante's release inside him and decides right then that he hates condoms.

He watches as Dante shoves his damp bangs from his eyes, coming back down from his high and peering down at Nero. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" is the first thing out of his mouth. Nero huffs. He had no idea had such a soft spot.

"I'm fine," he says, quirking his lips. "Now get out of my ass and take your snake skin with you."

"Yeah, yeah," Dante sighs, removing Nero's legs from atop his shoulders. Nero bites his lip to stifle his hiss as Dante pulls out, but Dante hears it anyway, brows furrowing in concern. He hurriedly pulls the condom from over his cock, tying a knot in it, and then... throwing it onto the floor.

Nero scowls in disgust. He really just let this heathen of a man take his virginity.

Before Nero can question his poor taste any further, Dante crowds him _again_ , gets an arm under his back and thighs and picks Nero up. Nero squeaks as Dante stands up, holding Nero in his arms _like a bride_.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yells, shoving at the older man's chest. "Put me down!"

"Shower," Dante says simply, unbothered by Nero's angry squirming. He looks down at Nero with that horrible, soft, affection again. "I, ah, didn't mean to be so rough, so... let me get you cleaned up, and then you can sleep upstairs with me tonight, okay?"

Nero goes still, blinking up at Dante's almost _shy_ expression.

Upstairs? As in... in Dante's room? On Dante's bed? _With Dante?_

Nero ducks his head down, a tiny smile blooming on his face.

"...Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/glycopoeia)


End file.
